You're My Life Support
by MylesowaHudson
Summary: Alec rozmyśla na temat niedawnego zerwania z Magnusem. Wszystko w jego pokoju przypomina mu o ukochanym czarowniku i przywołuje wspomnienia z okresu ich związku. One shot. Pierwszy utwór, który publikuję
Alec przesunął wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu po raz kolejny. Znał je już na pamięć, każdą rysę na ścianie, każdy promyk słońca padający na różnorakie obiekty, każdy pojedynczy włosek puchatego dywanu...

 _...na którym wiele razy całowałeś Jego miękkie jak aksamit wargi, dotykałeś Jego posągowej skóry delikatnej jak cienki papier do pisania listów miłosnych, szeptałeś Mu do ucha pochodzące prosto z serca teksty piosenek mówiące o potędze waszych uczuć względem siebie nawzajem..._

Zatrzymał się na półce z książkami. W oczy rzucił mu się przede wszystkim zaczytany egzemplarz _„Kodeksu Nocnych Łowców"_ z licznymi karteczkami w kolorach tęczy wetkniętymi pomiędzy strony, zaraz później liczne tomy mówiące o serafickich mieczach, runach, legendy o Podziemnych i...

 _Nigdy nie lubiłeś poezji, nudziła cię. Jednak kiedy dostałeś TEN mały, niepozorny tom wierszy jakiegoś zagranicznego poety z XVIII wieku, zmieniłeś zdanie. Nie dlatego, że ci się podobały te rymowane twory. Podobał ci się cichy, melodyjny głos z jakim były czytane._

 _Pamiętasz._

 _Pamiętasz miękkość poduszki na policzku i ciepło drugiego ciała obok. Pamiętasz cichy głos szepczący do ucha kolejne wersy w blasku księżyca wyglądającego zza firanki. Pamiętasz dłoń która z szelestem przewracała kartki, muskając je palcami. Delikatnie i czule. Pamiętasz zdanie wybrzmiewające w twoim przyćmionym snem umyśle: „Jesteś twierdzą,  
w której potężnych murach znajduję schronienie". To było lepsze niż prozaiczne wyznania miłości, rzucone mimochodem przy porannej kawie. To było mocniejsze, intymniejsze. To było WASZE. _

Szybko jego oczy zawędrowały na wyszczerbiony kubek. Niepozorny, niewielki, w jego ulubionym kolorze...

 _Grafitowe niebo rozjarzone miliardami małych, świecących punktów. „To drobinki brokatu" żartowaliście zawsze._

 _Ciepły koc którym On zawsze okrywał ci ramiona, pachnący drzewem sandałowym, wanilią i Nim._

 _Kubek świeżo zaparzonej kawy będącej objęciem ciepła w twoich chłodnych dłoniach i gorącym pocałunkiem palonych ziaren, cukru i wody._

 _Kwitnący groszek z drobnymi kwiatuszkami, liczne grudki ziemi, kamyczki pod stopami, delikatna trawa, bicie serca Ziemi – miarowe, spokojne._

 _Kocie oczy skryte za wachlarzem hebanowych rzęs, spojrzenie pełne troski, zerknięcie na zegarek._

„ _Już późno"_

 _Szelest trawy i Jego jak zwykle perfekcyjnych ubrań, głowa na ramieniu i mocny zapach szamponu mieszający się z wonią kawy. Gwiazdy walczące o bycie piękniejszymi niż Jego oczy. Oddech. Cichy, miarowy, harmonijnie związany z resztą świata._

„ _Chodźmy"_

 _Złączone palce badające się wzajemnie, poszukujące ciepła i uczucia. Dotyk na policzku, przesunięcie opuszkiem po ustach, dłoń w splątanych włosach._

 _Ciche pstryknięcie przerywające ciszę, szafirowe iskierki i kubek nagle przed twoimi oczami._

„ _Zobacz, troszkę się uszczerbiło. Gdyby nie magia..."_

 _Cisza powraca, spowodowana spotkaniem się spierzchniętych warg smakujących kawą. Trzepotanie powiek niczym skrzydeł motyli, dłonie badające kości biodrowe wystające z opuszczonych nisko spodni. Delikatne popchnięcie w stronę domu. Jego dłoń w jednej, kubek w drugiej ręce._

Mrugając szybko spojrzał na parapet. Ramka na zdjęcie, w środku fotografia z Paryża...

 _Delikatny miarowy chód, smak czerwonego wina i zapach Paryża w nocy. Skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi, trzeszczenie schodów na korytarzu._

 _Jeden, dwa, trzy..._

 _Troskliwe dłonie pozbywające się marynarki, wsuwające się pod koszulkę i błądzące po niezbadanych nigdy terytoriach. Serce przyspiesza, doprowadzając krew do istnego maratonu po niebieskich, widocznych pod skórą żyłach i tętnicach._

 _Jeszcze nigdy nie czułeś się bardziej żywy niż teraz._

 _Całuje Znak na twojej szyi i zatrzymuje się, niepewny. Otrzymując nieme pozwolenie pozwala opaść twojej białej koszuli na ziemię, przerywając harmonię powierzchni na której stoicie. Sam jednym ruchem dłoni ukazuje się przed tobą w tym samym stanie._

 _Oddech robi się ciężki, pocałunki nie są już delikatnym muśnięciem a naznaczeniem. Nie są bolesne jak Znaki, a znacznie trwalsze. Są zapewnieniem. Jesteś mój. Mój._

 _Promień księżyca oświetla alabastrową skórę której perfekcja jest miejscami naruszona przez stelę. Nocny Łowca._

 _Palce, należące oczywiście do Niego, przesuwające się po runach z uwagą, badające powierzchnię, strukturę, wielkość._

 _Pocałunki. Słodkie, głębokie, sięgające poza malinowe wargi i szyję na której pulsuje tętnica z wrzącą krwią._

 _Uczucie miękkości pod plecami i ciężaru jednego ciała na drugim. On jest przepiękny. Magiczny._

„ _Jesteś cudowny" szepczesz niepewnie, patrząc prosto w Jego kocie oczy._

 _Zręczne palce sunące wzdłuż ciała, pozbawiające chłodnej obecności tkanin, zastępując je gorącym oddechem i zachłannymi dłońmi przygarniającymi ciało coraz bliżej. Więcej._

 _Dotyk, tak delikatny a zarazem pełny zbyt długo skrywanej żądzy. Czekał cierpliwie. To On czekał aż ty, Nocny Łowca uczynisz noc swoją panią, zanurzysz się w namiętności i pozwolisz na podróż udowadniającą prawdziwą miłość. Wciąż nie możesz uwierzyć._

 _Szeptane pytanie o przyzwolenie, cichy jęk kiedy On próbuje poznać cię dokładnie, nie sprawić ci bólu. Trzepoczesz powiekami, wydobywając z gardła śpiewną melodię rozkoszy. Czujesz Jego miłość, pragniesz go całego, teraz i na zawsze._

 _Giniesz w plątaninie oddechów, dotyku i bicia waszych serc. Krew gotuje ci się w żyłach, drżysz gwałtownie._

 _Jesteście jednym. Blisko, najbliżej jak się da. Nie myślisz o tym co będzie jutro, co stanie się z tobą za godzinę, jak będziesz się czuł za minutę. Skupiasz się na wnętrzu Jego ust, na Jego zaborczych dłoniach oplatających cię w pasie i na obezwładniającej przyjemności, sprawiającej że wszelkie myśli ulatują ci z głowy._

 _Wznosicie się na wyżyny, śpiewacie pieśń rozkoszy na tą samą melodię. Przywłaszcza ciebie całego, nie żyjesz już sam, ale współistniejesz z Nim._

„ _Kocham cię, Alexandrze"_

 _Oddech zwalnia. Mięśnie rozprężają się, przestając drżeć. Krew stygnie. Tylko wasza miłość jest nadal gorąca i żywa, uczepiacie się jej mocno, wierząc w szczęśliwe zakończenie._

 _Pieszczota koca na twoim nagim ciele i miękkość skóry Miłości Twego Życia, dźwięk bicia jego serca i czoło błyszczące nielicznymi kroplami potu, oczy świecące i pełne uczucia. Do ciebie. Tylko do ciebie._

„ _Ja też cię kocham"_

Przesunął wzrok na stoliczek nocny i niepozorne pudełeczko...

 _Nigdy nie pomyślałbyś że ktokolwiek zada ci to pytanie. Ba, nie sądziłeś że ktokolwiek będzie zamierzał to zrobić. Ale teraz jesteś tutaj, siedzisz na ławce w swoim ulubionym miejscu ogrodu, pod jabłonią. Czuć mocny, słodki zapach kwiatów, typowy dla wiosennej pory. Wpatrujesz się w dobrze znane ci już oczy, zwykle pewne i przepełnione uczuciem, teraz wystraszone, niespokojne, ale i pełne nadziei._

„ _Alexandrze Lightwood..."_

 _Jego głos jest miękki, czuły. Roztapiasz się, czujesz że oszalejesz z miłości do Niego. Słuchasz._

„ _Jesteś najpiękniejszym cudem jaki wydała Matka Ziemia na ten świat"_

 _Rozglądasz się. Widzisz gorące słońce, ulotne obłoki sunące majestatycznie po niebie, kolorowe kwiaty, drzewa, trawę... Kocie oczy. Zatracasz się w nich, gubisz, ale nie boisz się. Błądzenie w tych tęczówkach jest dla ciebie samą rozkoszą. Jak może mówić o tobie „cud" kiedy jest tyle piękna wokół?_

„ _Przez setki lat... zamknąłem się na uczucia... jakiekolwiek do kogokolwiek... Odblokowałeś coś we mnie"_

 _Płoniesz rumieńcem. Przed oczami przewijają ci się wszystkie wspomnienia, moment w którym wystraszony prosiłeś Go o pomoc, znając tylko Jego dźwięczne imię, kiedy wasze dłonie stanowiły źródło Jego siły, kiedy..._

„ _Nigdy nie czułem tak silnej miłości jak do ciebie"_

 _Masz ochotę zaznaczyć ścieżki na twoich policzkach słonymi łzami radości. Uśmiechasz się, jednocześnie mrugając szybko. Nocni Łowcy nie płaczą._

„ _Chcę z tobą spędzić całe moje życie, dlatego..." Przyklęka._

 _Przestajesz oddychać, otwierając szeroko oczy i pochylając się do przodu._

„ _Alexandrze Gideonie Lightwood... Alec, mój słodki... Wyjdziesz za mnie?"_

 _Nie potrafisz powstrzymać łez ani sekundy dłużej. Zakrywasz usta dłońmi, kiwając szybko i gwałtownie głową. Podnosisz Go z klęczek, wyciągając dłoń, na której po sekundzie znajduje się przepiękny pierścionek._

 _Przypominasz sobie o oddechu._

 _Przysuwasz się i całujesz Go tak, jak jeszcze nigdy nie całowałeś. Z nadzieją i szczęściem. Przytulasz Go do siebie, otaczasz ramionami. Nie wypuścisz. Jest twój. Tylko i wyłącznie, na zawsze twój._

Ostatecznie twój wzrok spoczywa na pustej przestrzeni na łóżku. Na chłodnej narzucie i martwej poduszce. Na ciszy wwiercającej się w głowę.

„ _To był błąd..." Łkasz. Głośno i rozpaczliwie. Wczepiasz się palcami w Jego marynarkę, pragnąc jak najdłużej zatrzymać Go przy sobie._

„ _Nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć" Sztylet w twoje osłabione serce. Rozpadasz się na kawałeczki, wypełnia cię pustka i otępienie._

 _Błagasz wszelkie moce, błagasz Razjela, demony. Błagasz o Jego wybaczenie._

„ _Pocałuj mnie"_

 _Słony smak twoich łez na Jego ustach, światło magicznego kamienia pomiędzy wami. Dłonie we włosach i na szyi. I szept:_

„ _Aku cinta kamu"_

 _A potem zostajesz sam w ciemnym tunelu, czując, że właśnie umarłeś._

Przymknął powieki spod których wydostawały się drobne łzy, przewracając się na bok.

27 dni.

648 godzin.

38 880 minut.

2 332 800 sekund.

Nie miał powodu aby podnieść się z łóżka. Każdy przedmiot w tym pokoju przypominał mu o ukochanym...

 _Magnus... Magnus..._

Ile to razy prosił Go szeptem o powrót, ile razy śnił o Jego melodyjnym głosie...

 _Nie potrafię żyć bez Ciebie..._

Jak mógł być tak głupi i choćby rozważać idiotyczną propozycję Camille?!

„ _Chciałeś skrócić moje życie, Alec"_

 _Alec._

 _Alexander._

 _Alexander Lightwood_

Nie miał już pojęcia kim jest. Czuł, że z chwilą odejścia czarownika coś zostało permanentnie odebrane jego duszy...

 _Nie istnieję bez Twojej obecności_

Rozpadał się coraz bardziej...

 _Wróć... Magnusie... Błagam..._

Kochał. Kochał mocno, tak jak zawsze się bał. Kochać to stwarzać?

 _Potrzebuję Cię... Oddycham Tobą..._

Kochać to niszczyć

„ _Kocham Cię... Ale to nie ma już znaczenia"_

Kochać to ufać

 _Umieram powoli... Zapadam się w sobie... Magnus..._

Kochać to pamiętać

 _Magnus... Magnus Bane... Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu..._

Kochać to pozwolić odejść

 _Nie zostawiaj mnie... nie zostawiaj..._

Alec Lightwood był martwy. Jego serce biło dla Niego, a skoro Jego nie ma...

 _Nigdy cię nie opuszczę, Alexandrze_

Wstać. Oddychać. Położyć się.

 _Kocham Cię._

Żyć.

 _Ja cię też._


End file.
